The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a cover for connecting a mother board and a daughter board such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) or fax modem card, to each other.
Card connectors that connect mother boards and daughter boards such as DIMMs to each other have long been used in electronic devices such as personal computers. Such card connectors are generally equipped with a latching device for securing the daughter board in order to prevent the daughter board from slipping out during use.
For example, the card connector 100 shown in FIG. 6 is known as a conventional card connector that is equipped with a latching device. This card connector 100 is also disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai No. H6-88073 and is constructed from a housing 110 that is substantially C-shaped, a plurality of contacts 112 which are disposed in the contact receiving area 113 of the housing 110, and latching devices 120 which are disposed in openings 111 formed in both ends of the housing 110.
As is shown in FIGS. 7(A-C), each latching device 120 has a first arm 121 and a second arm 122 that face each other to form a U-shape. A plurality of projections 121a which are press fit into the opening 111 of the housing 110 are formed on the first part 121. A solder foot 126 extending from the first arm 121 is used for soldering the latching device 120 to the mother board (not shown in the figures). A latch 123 is formed above roughly the center of the second arm 122, and a latch release 124 is formed on the free end of the second arm 122. An arcuate section 125 that contacts a cutout 131 in the daughter board 130 is formed between the latch 123 and second arm 122.
Referring again to FIG. 6, the end of the daughter board 130 is inserted into the contact receiving area 113 at an angle and is then pivoted so that it becomes parallel to the motherboard. The latches 123 engage with the upper surface of the daughter board 130, and the arcuate sections 125 enter the cutouts 131 in the daughter board 130 to secure the daughter board 130 in the card connector 100. In order to release the daughter board 130, it is necessary to press the latch releases 124 in the direction indicated by the arrow A, and move the latches 123 from the latched position to the unlatched position.
Problems have been encountered in this conventional card connector 100. Since the daughter board 130 is secured only by the latches 123 and the arcuate sections 125, it has been found that the daughter board 130 may slip out of the housing 110 in the case of a large impact caused by dropping the device.
To describe this problem in greater detail, a material with a high rigidity has conventionally been used for the casing of the electronic device such as a notebook personal computer that houses the mother board on which the card connector 100 is mounted. As a result, the impact force caused by dropping the casing, in the area around the card connector 100 has a small gravitational acceleration of around 4000 m/s2. However, if a material with a small rigidity is used for the casing in order to reduce costs, the impact force caused by dropping, in the area around the card connector 100 shows an increased gravitational acceleration of around 10,000 m/s2. If such an impact is applied to the area around the card connector 100, there is an increased risk that the daughter board 130 will slip out of the housing 110.
An object of the present invention is to address this problem by providing a card connector and cover which can prevent the daughter board from slipping out of the housing even when an impact with a gravitational acceleration exceeding 10,000 m/s2 is applied. The card connector cover of the present invention is attached to a card connector and is equipped with a planar surface which substantially covers the upper surface of the card connector, springs that contact the surface of the casing of the electronic device, and securing portions extending from the planar surface for engaging latch members on the connector.